


Of course, it had to be a mistletoe

by Ellaaashima



Series: 12 Ships for Christmas [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fellas is it gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, at the same time not, college third years, idk if this is considered as an au, it kinda is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Ellaaashima
Summary: “Will it be Iwa-chan who kisses Y/N-chan? Or the other way around?”or,Joining a Christmas party with your best friends and their fellow volleyball addicts from high school.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, kind of those last two ships, oh and slight
Series: 12 Ships for Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054553
Kudos: 15





	Of course, it had to be a mistletoe

“You must be Y/N!”

The door opens to reveal a young man with a gentle smile on his face, his grey hair suiting him perfectly. You recognized him in one of the many pictures your boyfriends have.

“Yes, that’s me.” You calmly replied back, nodding. “I hope I’m not late for the party, Sugawara-san.”

You’re being ushered in no time, being greeted by a couple of welcomes and hellos. But, no signs of your best friends yet.

“Sorry about the mess,” Sugawara then apologizes, still smiling. “There was a bit of a problem with the captains…”

That makes you laugh, amused. “No worries! Is there anything I can help with for now?”

“Oikawa was in the kitchen the last time I saw him, and Iwaizumi should be helping Daichi with the decorations.” Hearing that made you ponder.

“… What about the others?” You eventually decided on, taking a breath. “I’d like to talk to the other guys. You know, get to know them and see if they’re as chaotic as Hajime describes.”

Sugawara isn’t sure if he should feel sorry or applaud you for the bravery. Nevertheless, he relents. “Well, then, it depends on who you want to know. There’s Kenma over there…”

**

“Huh, Y/N?!”

You look towards the direction of the voice, forcing you to cut short your lovely conversation with Akaashi. He had entertaining stories regarding his significant other—who had promised to take you on a chubby bunny challenge earlier—and some of the other captains, so he was very great company to have.

Alas, a certain dork had called for your attention. The surprise is evident on his face as he openly stares, as if not expecting your arrival.

“What?” You almost scoffed, meeting with him halfway. “You invited me to come, so that I can finally meet your volleyball family?” Hopefully, that would ring a bell for him.

“You didn’t call me to come get you at the station.” He slightly pouts in disappointed.

“Aw, Tooru.” There’s no helping the giddy smile on your face despite your sigh. “I knew you were busy with the party preparations so I didn’t bother.”

“Still, it’s your first time coming to Miyagi alone! What would I do if you lost your way?”

“Hey, drama queen, I have the address.”

The two of you continue to banter, throwing back responses back and forth. It isn’t the first time that this has happened; making up comebacks on the spot had eventually became your forte after joining in on the relationship.

“Shittykawa!”

A familiar, loud voice ceases your conversation in a flash. A chill runs down both your spines, and it definitely isn’t a good feeling.

“… I forgot to tell Hajime that I’ve arrived.” It’s like a piece of your soul had left your body in remembering. You stared at Oikawa, blinking.

“Y/N-chan, we’re done for!” Oikawa cries, looking down at you in worry. When he notices you lift your brows in question, he diverts his gaze. “… I left the cookies in the oven just now.”

When Iwaizumi had finally come closer, the worried expression on you dissolves upon noticing the lack of a scowl on him. Maybe, just maybe, he isn’t as agitated as he sounds.

“Hajime, I’ve been looking for you!” You decided to play it cool, boldly grabbing his hand with a smile. “I asked around but before I knew it, I’m talking with everybody else!”

“I was just about to call you over, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa also reasons, sweat dropping in nervousness.

Even though those two have been together for so long, it never ceases to amaze you to see the fear in Oikawa’s eyes when Iwaizumi is visibly upset.

“Y/N-san.” Akaashi calls over from the table at the side, waving his hand. He points up when you furrow your eyebrows, jutting his chin a bit upwards to prove his point.

There was nothing above him. Looking up, a light blush spreads across your face in realization.

A mistletoe! And you, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are huddled together underneath it!

“C-Crap.” You let go of Iwaizumi’s hand to cover your mouth in shock, not knowing what to do.

It’s your first year to spend the holidays with the two, as a couple, so you weren’t sure how to act. Knowing that their other friends were in the room made you even more nervous.

“… That Sawamura—“ Iwaizumi is about to turn around and march back to where he came from. But Oikawa’s hand on his shoulder prevents him.

The blush on his tanned face triggers the butterflies in your stomach to appear. Everyone knows it’s a rare occurrence for _the_ Iwaizumi Hajime to blush. And over a simple mistletoe, at that! This made you happy all of a sudden.

“Y/N, come over here—“ Oikawa ushers, swift, hands gentle on the nape of your neck to easily keep you still. You felt the smile on his lips even as he plants a smooch to your forehead.

“T-Tooru…!” You gasped, not used to displaying affection around people you knew.

Like a trigger, Iwaizumi had mustered the courage to let go of his embarrassment for a moment. He sighs, keeping his attention solely on you. “I can’t back out now, you know…”

“Will it be Iwa-chan who kisses Y/N-chan?” The chuckle from Oikawa is a surprise. “Or the other way around?” It’s a challenge, no doubt.

“Uh, Hajime…”

Iwaizumi, as if he didn’t want to, doesn’t make any room for argument by pulling you closer with his arm on your shoulders. A quick kiss on your temple, and he scurries to where he came from earlier without letting you go.

The whole ordeal was sudden and quick, yet you couldn’t help but be entertained. “I missed you, Hajime.”

Seeing two of his lovers walking away, side by side, Oikawa is left alone under the mistletoe. He doesn’t waste time in hurrying after them, pouting the slightest. “So mean, Iwa-chan!”

(“Did you get all that?” Kuroo doesn’t spare a glance at his boyfriend, the signature smirk on his face. Fortunately—and unfortunately for you three—he hasn’t been noticed. The hum from the other is all the confirmation he needed.

Sugawara and Daichi, who watched the whole thing as well, laughs openly.

“Send it to me, Kenma.” Sugawara then says, pulling out his phone from his pocket. “I finally have something to get back at him.”

“That was probably the best idea you’ve had in awhile, Kuroo.”

“Just you wait, Sawamura. The party hasn’t even begun.”)

**Author's Note:**

> its been awhile since ive written an x reader, and a haikyuu fic at that! excuse me bc im a bit rusty on this ship and fandom asjdakd but i did enjoy planning about this one tho!
> 
> thoughts or comments are appreciated!


End file.
